


Do the Rescuing

by herbailiwick



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dysfunctional Relationships, Infidelity, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herbailiwick/pseuds/herbailiwick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg rescues, but just once he'd like to be rescued by Sherlock, because his wife makes him feel like he needs it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do the Rescuing

She'd been cheating on him since almost the start. They can't get pregnant, and it's his fault, and she's bitter at him. Nothing about it's what she expected, but, to be fair, it's not what he expected either.

No one had ever said it aloud. He'd never even said it aloud. Then, Sherlock did. 

It was the gentlest Greg had ever seen Sherlock be, as he pulled him aside. "She's cheating on you," Sherlock said, and there was a real earnestness in his eyes. He was confused when an old pain flickered across Greg's face, a pain different than he'd expected.

Greg looked away. "Yes. You're right."

"You...know?"

Greg looked up, met his gaze. "Yeah. It's," he hesitated, then pushed through. "It's part of who we are together, I suppose."

"I see." Sherlock's expression grew blank, and he stepped back to give the DI more space. 

"Er...thanks, though," Greg finally said in the silence. He could see how hard Sherlock had tried to look out for him just then, even if it'd been a bit not good.

Through the years they knew each other after that, if Sherlock ever saw a new clue, whether on Lestrade, his wife, or in the home itself, he would comment, as long as the wife wasn't around to hear. It was a bit annoying, but he had never let anyone else in on it. It was just between the two of them; that was okay.

Hell, even when he'd blabbed about it at the Christmas party, Greg hadn't stayed mad for long.

When he'd met Sherlock, he'd been a bit like a knight going in to rescue a gentleman in distress. He'd made sure he was alright, that care was taken by those helping him get clean. He'd bonded with Sherlock's brother a little over him, which Sherlock had found surprisingly unacceptable, and he'd invited Sherlock out for drinks a few times, which Sherlock had found surprisingly worth accepting.

When Sherlock started helping out with cases, Greg did his best to keep everyone off his back. He wanted him to feel comfortable while he worked, because the detective work was obviously what Sherlock lived for. Sally, who'd been hurt by Sherlock early on, and Anderson, who had just never understood Sherlock's minimal general appeal, were some of the worst offenders, but they listened to Greg well.

He and, he believed, Sherlock both knew he stuck his neck out for Sherlock a lot. He liked him, more than they talked about. Probably more than Sherlock knew. All the time he sat rescuing Sherlock, he really hoped Sherlock would rescue him from his loneliness, from the way being with Linda made him feel. He knew she was finished thinking he was good enough. Maybe someday Sherlock could think he was, and then it'd be okay.


End file.
